


Wolf's Temper (Волчий норов)

by Segen



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt is overprotective, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolf Jaskier | Dandelion, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen
Summary: Геральт никак не ожидал, что влипнет в путешествие с оборотнем, но когда однажды ночь пьянства с Лютиком превратилась в ночь открытия тайн, он понял, что это значит для него как для человека и как для ведьмака. Он должен защищать Лютика любой ценой.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 6





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wolf's Temper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547865) by [wckxdwxtchr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckxdwxtchr/pseuds/wckxdwxtchr). 



> метки расставлены в соответствии с метками автора.
> 
> thank you, wckxdwxtchr! :з

Геральт знал, чем был бард. Он знал об опасностях, связанных с близостью к нему, также как и сам Лютик знал о рисках, связанных с близостью к ведьмаку.

Лютик поведал ему об этом одной ненастной ночью, когда оба были навеселе. Пьяные слова, слетевшие с губ барда. Геральт ему не поверил - это звучало нелепо. Так продолжалось, покуда ведьмак медленно не поставил кружку с элем и не увидел пару сверкающих жёлтых глаз, уставившихся на него вместо обычной бардовской невинной синевы.

_Дерьмо_.

Бард с ним вовсе не шутил. Лютик был известен тем, что время от времени валял дурака с Геральтом, так что он точно не ожидал, что _это_ окажется правдой. Его глаза были такими…

\- Геральт, - прорычал Лютик, отрывая его от своих мыслей. - Ты никому об этом не расскажешь.

Охуеть можно. Да даже если Геральт кому-нибудь расскажет, то ему устроят допрос, какого хера он всё ещё повзоляет барду дышать.

\- Нет, блядь, Лютик, - проворчал он в ответ, свирепо глядя на сидящего напротив него барда. - Если я хоть кому-то расскажу, то твоя маленькая задница станет какой-нибудь дурацкой шубой.

\- О, заткнись к чёртовой матери, Геральт. - Лютик зарычал, и два острых клыка сверкнули в свете костра позади Геральта, когда он оскалил зубы. - Это очень серьёзно.

Вообще-то, Геральт понимал, насколько ситуация серьёзна, ведь Лютик запросто мог погибнуть.

\- Подумай о моей карьере! – На этих словах барда Геральт закатил глаза. Конечно, этот грёбаный идиот скорее озаботится своей карьерой, чем жизнью. - Если бы кто-нибудь узнал, кто я такой, моя карьера бы просто рух…

\- Тогда ТЫ был бы уже мёртв!- Геральт услышал достаточно. Пришло время просветить пустоголового идиота, насколько это серьёзно для его жизни, а не для славы. - Ты был бы мёртв. Как тогда эти так называемые "прекрасные девы" услышат твои надоедливые песенки, если ты умрёшь, м-м-м? - Геральт одарил его самодовольной ухмылкой, прежде чем спрятать её в кружке с элем.

Лютик с грохотом поставил свою кружку на стол и быстро вскочил на ноги. Геральт даже не вздрогнул. Он просто смотрел на кипящего от злости барда через стол. Если он попробует что-нибудь сделать, то Геральт мигом его уложит. И никаких проблем.

\- Лютик, чёрт возьми, успокойся! - Заговорил, наконец, Геральт, нарушая неловкое молчание, повисшее между ними. - Не сердись на меня за то, что я беспокоюсь за тебя.

Лютик замолчал. Ярко-жёлтые бардовские глаза бросали вызов тусклым жёлтым ведьмачьим напротив. Бард вздохнул и сел, тяжело опустившись на своё место. Он перевёл взгляд на лютню рядом с собой.

_“Извини”_ , хотелось ему сказать. Геральт очень хотел это сделать, но _отказался_ _даже от мысли_. Лютик заслужил это. Действуй бард безрассудно и думай только о своей славе, то он был бы _мёртв_.

\- Меня не обращали. - Геральт взглянул на барда над кружкой, когда Лютик заговорил. - Я таким родился. Так что… я давно во всём этом.

\- Не имеет значения. Ты удивительно беспечен.

\- И вовсе нет.

\- Лютик, - предупреждающе рыкнул Геральт. Он не собирался снова вступать в спор с упрямым бардом - сил на это у него не было. После признания барда в ведьмачьей голове вертелся один-единственный вопрос. Он знал, что он расстроит Лютика, но это не столь важно. Геральт должен знать.

\- Ты когда-нибудь нападал на кого-то? - Геральт видел, как бард повернулся на месте, прежде чем встретиться с ним взглядом. - Не вздумай солгать. Я узнаю, если ты мне соврёшь, - добавил он быстро.

\- Нет. Я никогда ни на кого не нападал. - Лютик вздохнул, глядя себе в кружку. - Сколько бы раз ни возникало это болезненное желание, я никогда не позволял себе поддаваться ему.

\- Почему нет, м?

\- Ты серьёзно, Геральт? - Лютик тут же вскинулся.

\- Да. Судя по тому, как ты сейчас себя ведёшь, поверить в это трудно. - Геральт одним глотком допил остатки эля, поставил кружку на стол и снова встретился взглядом с бардом. Его глаза вернулись к естественному голубому цвету.

\- Пошёл ты нахер. - Геральт не смог удержаться, чтобы не вскинуть брови на столь вульгарные слова.

\- Ну, это ты спросил, не думаю ли я о тебе что-то настолько низкое. Я всего лишь объяснился, Лютик, - заключил он самодовольно.

Лютик что-то рычал в свою кружку, отчего комната наполнилась глубоким рокотом. Геральт не хотел это признавать, но то, как рычал Лютик, нервировало его. Он привык слышать рычание других оборотней, но Лютик был другим. Слышать _его_ рычание было… тревожно. Геральт попытался сдержать дрожь, пробежавшую по спине. Это не улучшило ситуацию, учитывая тот факт, что глаза Лютика встретились с глазами Геральта, когда тот зарычал. Рычание было диким.

В ту ночь Геральт узнал две вещи: оборотни и выпивка равны агрессивности, и ему нужно пристальнее следить за Лютиком. Несмотря ни на что, Геральт должен сделать всё, чтобы Лютик не проебался и не дал себя кому-нибудь убить. Он точно не доверял сомнительным способностям Лютика держаться от неприятностей подальше.


	2. Chapter 2

Наблюдать за Лютиком в таверне было сущим кошмаром. Так много шума и возможностей, чтобы всё пошло наперекосяк. К счастью Геральта, Лютик был занят.

Он порхал по таверне настолько беззаботно, насколько это вообще было возможно. С лютней в руках он играл и пел для своей публики. Геральт предпочитал оставаться подальше от всего этого шума, потому как покуда Лютик держал себя в руках, всё было в порядке.

Путешествие с Лютиком было опасно само по себе, поэтому рисковать сильнее Геральт не собирался.

Глаза Геральта на мгновение встретились с лютиковыми, пока тот танцевал и пел. Геральт никогда бы в этом не признался, но было приятно видеть Лютика таким беззаботным. Ему стало завидно. Всё это грёбаное дерьмо, через которое они прошли, и бард до сих пор как-то ухитрялся сохранять на своём лице улыбку.

\- И какого хера тут забыл такой мутант, как ты? - ну что ж, недолго длилось его спокойствие. Геральт вздохнул и, повернув голову, увидел трёх безобразных мужиков, хмуро пялившихся в его сторону.

\- Убирайся нахуй отсюда. Ты занимаешь место для кого-то нормального.

\- Если это так, то тебе не следует здесь находиться, - пробурчал Геральт.

\- Чё ты там только что вякнул, сукин сын? - огрызнулся мужчина, наклонившись опасно близко к Геральту.

Казалось, вся таверна погрузилась в тишину. Головы всех повернулись посмотреть, из-за чего поднялась шумиха. Даже Лютик перестал играть, и по выражению его лица Геральт понял, что всё кончится плохо.

Бард опустил голову и, прищурившись, уставился на троицу. Он положил свою лютню на ближайший стол. Лютик изо всех сил старался сдержаться - Геральт понял это по его позе.

\- Ты не расслышал, что мы сказали, мутант? Убирайся отсюда к хренам собачьим.

\- Если моё присутствие тебя так сильно беспокоит, то почему бы тебе просто не уйти? Найди новую таверну, чтобы там заражать всех своей тупой болтовнёй.

\- Если ты не хочешь двигаться, то мы тебя заставим, мутант. - Один из них ухмыльнулся, рубанул ножом по воздуху и плюнул в Геральта.

\- Ты можешь подойти и попробовать. - Геральт медленно поднялся на ноги, грозно нахмурившись и нависнув над отвратительной троицей. Геральт медленно наклонился к мужчинам, заставив их одновременно отступить назад. - Проваливайте, пока _я_ не заставил _вас_.

Мужчины бросили на Геральта свирепый взгляд, прежде чем развернуться и с недовольным видом выйти из таверны. Атмосфера стала неприятно тихой. Любопытство на чужих лицах сменилось страхом, когда ведьмак оглядел всех вокруг. Многие тут же отворачивались, надеясь избежать его горящего взгляда.

Но что-то ещё было не так. Геральту это не понравилось. И вот тогда он понял, в чём дело.

В таверне было _тихо_. Никакой музыки не было слышно.

Геральт бросил взгляд туда, где некоторое время назад играл бард. Как он и предполагал, никаких следов Лютика. Это могло значить лишь одно.

**_Блядство_**.

Геральт подобрал мечи, закинул их за спину и поспешил выйти. Другие посетители, не колеблясь и секунды, убирались с его пути. Мудрое решение, отметил Геральт мысленно. Он полагался на свои чувства, направлявшие его туда, где мог быть Лютик. Далеко ему, впрочем, идти не пришлось. Чуткий слух Геральта уловил рычание и крики в нескольких метрах от таверны. Ему не нужно было даже видеть, чтобы понять, кто устроил переполох. Это был _Лютик_.

Наткнись на эту сцену кто-то другой, то он бы упал, его тотчас бы вырвало, но Геральт просто замер и уставился на окровавленного барда. Люди, прицепившиеся к ведьмаку в таверне, теперь были разодраны на маленькие кусочки прямо на его глазах. Повсюду была разбрызгана кровь, конечности разбросаны. Лютик крепко сжимал зубами шею одного из мужчин. Его окровавленный камзол висел клочьями.

\- Лютик! - крикнул Геральт.

Они встретились взглядами. Из горла барда вырвалось глухое рычание, когда он сильнее стиснул зубы, сжимая чужую глотку. Послание было предельно ясным: “Это _моё_ ”.

Прежде чем Геральт успел пошевелиться, воздух наполнился смачным хрустом костей, и Лютик вцепился зубами в шею, почти отделив от неё голову.

Он стоял на четвереньках, злобно вспарывая когтями землю, и яростно тряс головой. Еще один громкий треск, и голова мужчины была полностью оторвана.

_Лютик_.

Геральт с ужасом наблюдал, как Лютик продолжает разрывать тела мужчин. Когти дико скрежетали, зубы жёстко вонзались в кость. Никогда за все проведённые с бардом годы он не ожидал увидеть Лютика в таком состоянии. Всё, о чём Геральт мог сейчас думать, это о том моменте, когда Лютик сказал, что он никогда ни на кого не нападал. _Несмотря ни на что_ не нападал. И сейчас пути назад не было. Геральту нужно убедиться, что никто ничего не узнает.

\- Лютик, этого достаточно! - Геральт попробовал ещё раз **.** Бард медленно поднял голову и издал низкий рык. - Отсюда уже нет пути назад, Лютик.

Тот наклонил голову в ответ на его слова, продолжая рычать.

Всё в Лютике было животным. Эти звуки, его поза и оставленный им _беспорядок_.

Лютик проигнорировал предупреждение и продолжил терзать мужчин. На этот раз он полностью вспорол живот одному из них, а потом глубоко зарылся всем лицом в грудь мужчины. Звериное ворчание и рычание сорвалось с его губ, когда он жадно впился зубами в чужую плоть.

\- Они мертвы! Ну же, прекрати! - Геральт потянулся назад. Звук обнажаемого меча заставил Лютика немедленно вскинуть голову. Лютик уставился на ведьмака снизу вверх, сощурившись на оружие в его руке. Его до чёртиков самодовольное выражение лица буквально вынудило ведьмака сдвинуться с места.

Лютик неспешно поднялся и начал подкрадываться к Геральту. Он медленно слизал кровь с губ и вытер то, что не смог достать языком. Одного этого зрелища было достаточно, чтобы по спине Геральта пробежал холодок. Но этого не случилось.

Геральт понятия не имел, почему он позволил Лютику продолжать приближаться. Если он хоть как-то навредит барду, то никогда не узнает, как всё могло бы закончиться, но жизнь Лютика сейчас не самая главная его забота. А вот все люди в деревне - определённо да. В таком состоянии он мог напасть на кого угодно, но пока что решил поиграть с Геральтом.

\- Ты грёбаный идиот, Лютик, - подначил Геральт. - Посмотри, что ты наделал. И всё это потому, что ты защищал меня?

Волки, как было известно, защищали тех, кого считали своими. Геральт слишком хорошо это знал.

Когда Лютик начал медленно приближаться, Геральт заметил, что у него текли слюни. Вырвавшийся из лютикового горла глубокий рык заставил ведьмака крепче сжать меч. Стальной.

_Серебряный -_ для монстров. А Лютик не был монстром. Не так ли? Часть его всё ещё была человеком. Ведьмак никак не мог заставить себя использовать серебро.

Лютик подошёл ближе, и стало заметно, что он ещё больше сгорбился. Прежде чем Геральт успел пошевелиться, Лютик вскочил и на четвереньках помчался в сторону леса.

_Блядство_.

Геральт бросился к Плотве, вскочил в седло и крепко ухватился за поводья.

\- Вперёд! - выдохнул он. - Мы должны найти его, пока этот идиот ещё что-нибудь не натворил.


End file.
